terra_nabiafandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 2
It is 500 years after the cataclysmic event that has reshaped earth (turning it into Terra Nabia). The half of the people survived on land have built large floating fortresses much like ships, welding every piece of scrap metal they can to make room for the growing population and protecting themselves from the now harsher elements. The blast gave some the ability to adapt rapidly fast. The ones that were not able to survive on land were forced into the water where it was thought that no human can survive. These people did survive, and were now named the Aquari. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? Mazzi, a young aquari from the fifth generation. They are still learning how to adapt to the underwater world. The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? He wants to survive but is curious about a whole world that is unfolding before his eyes. He needs to come up with a plan on how he will help lead his people to safety and survival. He will establish an underwater city where all aquari could come together. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? Mazzi's entire childhood was spent sleeping with one eye open. He wants a safe place for him and his people, where he can stand up to the oppressors and build a life for himself. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? He is young and still learning himself how to make it in this dangerous world that he was born into. He although is quicker on his feet than most people his age. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? The elements, the now adapted, dangerous predators, and the people that are taking over the few land there is. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? Survival! Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. 1. Meradith - Mazzi’s older sister who is his emotional support. 2. Papa Will- Mazzi’s grandfather who gives advice on how to survive. He raised Mazzi since his parents were captured at a young age. 3. Levin- Mazzis best friend who is also learning how to survive. They share the dream of finally living at peace and not in fear. They will lead their people into saftey. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. 1. The shallow :Part of the ocean that is not so deep where some aquari are surviving. They learn they need to find a place deeper in the ocean past the monster pit where the people above cant reach them and or enslave them 2. The field of Luz. This is where the aquari will build their civilization. It provides enough light and energy for them to survive. 3. New york city- We venture with mazzi and Levin throughout new york and its subway system where they will establish safe zones for danger. Additive Comprehension # Character Reveal # Storyworld Reveal # Other Micro-Story Reveal